


watch

by tonight_aliv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonight_aliv/pseuds/tonight_aliv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took her a long moment to realize that it was not, in fact, 03:23:06 any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr on Jan 19th, 2013.  
> not in line with the main story; rather a collection of side stories from the narrative featuring involved characters.

She checked her watch again, despite the simple thing being broken. The face was cracked down the middle, tears in the glass branching out like a tree over the numbers and hands. Or maybe the crack was more like a strike of lightning, permanently affixed to her wrist.

It took her a long moment to realize that it was not, in fact, 03:23:06 any longer.

The large man across the table yelled her name again. He was fond of doing that, or maybe it was a tribute to how distracted she was. Either way, the repetition left her desensitized to the scare tactic, and she took her time pulling the sleeve up over her wrist. When her light brown eyes fell on the detective, on his haggard form and gruff demeanor, she was not afraid.

"I told you already," she said softly, almost sympathetically, "I do not know where Manjoume Jun is."

Before she had finished the well-worn response, the detective had picked up the plain folder from the table. She had begun to think that its only purpose was to be thrown dramatically against the table, but the image of this intimidating officer of the law searching frantically for his evidence was somewhat endearing. For his action, she allowed another soft smirk.

He had found the report he needed, and with a roughened finger he traced the witness’ statement as he read it aloud, “Suspect was last seen near the 256th exit of the National Highway, at approximately 02:45, by a store clerk who claimed that he had been accompanied by two persons, one of whom he recognized from the tabloids he sold as Miss Saotome Rei.”

She looked down at the hands now folded in her lap out of habit and politeness, or something like it, and tried her best not to let the small laugh that welled up in her throat to escape.

"We found you at a clearing in the forest not too far from there after locals complained of hearing something like gunshots," he continued, gesturing slightly to her bandaged left shoulder, "with a deep wound in your arm, no weapons, and no companions."

She was quiet, still smiling softly, and quite amused when the detective took to throwing the folder on the table in exasperation once again.

"You will cooperate with me, Miss Saotome, else I will lock you up for obstruction of an ongoing investigation until—"

A small laugh escaped at the scream, and she quickly covered it with a cough, taking the chance to reach out to the frustrated man, “I am being entirely cooperative, Detective, but you are asking all of the wrong questions.”

He leveled her with a glare, waiting, and after more than a few breaths, his hard-fought patience was rewarded.

"I will tell you that he is with Yuuki Judai, wherever he is."

She stood carefully when he scrambled to write down the name. It was a chore to move with her shoulder as tender as it was, but she managed it easily, despite the memories of a similar injury many years ago.

"I would like to be released into Tenjoin Asuka’s care, if you wouldn’t mind telephoning her for me. I seem to have misplaced my phone."

The detective glanced up at her, trying to place the somewhat familiar name, but eventually gave up on the task and nodded. “If I have further questions, or if you decide to remember what those gunshot were in that clearing last night,” he handed her a business card without completing the sentence.

She nodded in return, bowing slightly as he left her in the interrogation room.


End file.
